Ma préférence
by Emmoirel Potter-Malfoy
Summary: Mini OS songfic, mais la chanson n'apparaît pas vraiment, les phrases sont intégrées dans le texte. Pov Harry. Draco est jugé pour avoir tué un homme.


**Titre :** Ma Préférence

**Auteur :** Emmoirel

**Genre :** Romance/SongFic

**Couple :** HP/DM

**Rating :**

**Disclaimer :** L'univers HP et les personnages ne sont pas à moi, tout est à J.K Rowling. La chanson appartient à Julien Clerc

**Note de l'auteure : **Mini OS venu pendant que je regardais une émission où j'ai entendu cette chanson. Voilà donc le résultat. La chanson n'apparaît pas vraiment, les phrases sont intégrées dans le texte. Pov Harry.

* * *

Si je suis là devant vous aujourd'hui dans cette salle du Magenmagot, ce n'est pas pour ce que vous espérez. Non, je ne suis pas là pour condamner Draco Malfoy. Je suis là pour vous le raconter.

Je vous l'accorde, il est coupable d'avoir tué cet homme. Mais croyez-vous vraiment qu'il l'a fait par plaisir ? Savez-vous ce qui l'a mené à cet acte de violence ? Non, vous ne savez pas, vous ne savez rien, vous ne le connaissez pas comme moi je le connais. _Oui je sais, cet air d'indifférence, qui est sa défense, vous fait souvent offense..._Mais en connaissez vous l'origine ? Toute son enfance il a subit le joug de son père, fidèle de Voldemort, toute sa vie il a dû cacher sa vraie nature derrière ce masque.

Seuls quelques uns d'entre vous pouvez dire que vous le connaissez, et encore, vous ne le connaissez pas vraiment. Il a fait parti du « bon camp » pendant la guerre, mais n'en a jamais été remercié. Il s'est battu à nos cotés, mais peu l'on accepté. Il est toujours aux yeux de tous un fils de mangemort. C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'il est là, jugé par la haute cour, pour un fait qui n'intéresserait personne s'il s'appelait autrement. Ce n'est pas une personne que vous jugez ici, c'est un nom.

Et je me refuse à cette injustice. Le vrai Draco est quelqu'un qui n'a pas confiance en lui, c'est un jeune homme meurtri d'avoir dû faire un choix et condamner sa famille. Il n'a peut-être pas été aimé par ses parents, mais lui, les adorait. Peut-on lui en tenir rigueur ? Combien on aimé des gens qui les avaient fait souffrir ? Il n'est pas le premier et ne sera pas le dernier. J'ai passé énormément de temps avec lui, à l'écouter ou à ne rien dire. Je crois pouvoir dire que je suis celui qui le connait le mieux.

Pendant la guerre, il a passé beaucoup de temps au quartier général de l'ordre, lui le seul Serpentard de son année à avoir tourné le dos aux idées de Voldemort. Il n'a jamais été à l'aise avec tous les gens présent au QG, mais est toujours resté discret. Aujourd'hui il se terre, il vit comme un reclus, ne voulant pas s'attirer votre haine de son nom.

J'arrive de temps en temps à le faire sortir de chez lui, à le faire venir à des galas, où vous ne cessez de demander ma présence. _Mais quand il est parmi mes amis de faïence, je sais sa défaillance…_Bien évidement, mes amis de faïence ne sont autre que vous. Juste des « amis » de décoration, vous vous croyez mes amis, mais vous ne l'êtes pas. Lui, l'est. Et je sais qu'il n'est pas à l'aise parmi vous, qu'il ne supporte pas les regards que vous lui jetez.

_Je le sais, on ne me croit pas fidèle à ce qu'il est et déjà vous parlez de lui à l'imparfait…_Je vous entends déjà dire « Ce garçon ne sait pas ce qu'il raconte. » « Il a été ensorcelé et ne pense pas un mot de ce qu'il dit. » « C'est encore un coup de Malfoy, il s'est débrouillé pour avoir la défense du survivant. » « De toute façon ça ne changera rien, il sera condamner et oublié à Azkaban. » Et bien moi je peux vous dire qu'il n'en est rien. Non je n'ai pas été ensorcelé par Draco Malfoy, du moins pas comme vous le pensez. Il ne m'a pas envouté avec de la magie, il m'a charmé avec son cœur, son âme. Oui, je vous le dis haut et fort, j'aime cet homme et je me battrai pour lui contre vous tous s'il le faut.

Ca fait déjà trois ans que la guerre est finie et tout autant que je l'aime. J'ai appris à le connaitre tout au long de son parcours au sein de l'ordre du phénix et me suis autorisé à l'aimer seulement après cette guerre. Je n'étais pas sûr d'en revenir et je ne voulais pas le faire souffrir. Ne pensez pas que depuis, sa vie est rose. Il est hanté par son passé, par les coups et les sorts qu'il a dû endurer. _Il faut le croire, moi seul je sais quand il a froid, ses regards ne regardent que moi…_Bien souvent, quand nous ne sommes pas seul, je suis le seul à voir quand il ne va pas bien. Je suis le seul qu'il autorise à voir cette faiblesse dans ses yeux. Jamais personne n'a soupçonné qu'il pouvait ne pas bien aller.

_Par hasard, il aime mon incertitude, par hasard j'aime sa solitude..._Je ne suis pas quelqu'un qui est sûr de lui, je me pose beaucoup de questions, j'ai toujours peur de faire le mauvais choix. Il est quelqu'un de renfermé, il parle peu, mais toujours à bon escient. Je peux passer des heures à hésiter entre deux solutions. Il peut passer des heures sans rien dire, à regarder le paysage par la fenêtre. Je peux mettre des heures à me décider à aller ou non voir telle ou telle personne. Il peut passer des jours à ne voir personne.

Il a su me recentrer après ma victoire sur Voldemort, il a su m'empêcher de sombrer dans la folie d'avoir dû tuer. Il s'est donné à moi corps et âme pour m'aider. Il est le seul à avoir vu que j'étais proche du point de rupture avec la réalité, proche du désastre. J'ai aussi failli mettre fin à mes jours après ma victoire, mais il a encore été là pour m'en empêcher, pas vous. Il m'a fait accepter le poids que vous m'avez mis sur les épaules, le meurtre que vous m'avez demandé d'exécuter. Sans jamais rien demandé en retour.

_Je le sais, sa façon d'être à moi, parfois vous déplaît, autour de lui et moi le silence se fait…_Ce que je vous dis vous choque, vous n'aimez qu'on ne rentre pas « dans le moule » Vous ne comprenez pas que quelqu'un puisse ne rien demander en retour de son soutient, de son amour. Je le vois à votre silence, alors qu'au début de cette audience vous n'arrêtiez pas de déblatérer sur lui. Vous n'aimez pas l'idée que Draco Malfoy puisse être mon compagnon. Mais sachez que je me moque de ce que vous pensez, seul lui m'importe. _Mais il est, il est ma chance à moi, ma préférence à moi..._Il est ma rédemption, mon port d'attache, mon avenir, ma vie.

Si vous êtes là à juger l'homme que j'aime pour ce qu'il a fait, sachez au moins pourquoi il l'a fait. Il a, encore une fois, fait l'objet d'une agression à son encontre. Sauf que cette fois il s'est défendu, cette fois il n'a pas laisser la fatalité prendre le dessus. Si vous le condamnez, vous me condamnez aussi. Car sans lui ma vie n'aura plus aucun sens, il est _ma préférence à moi…_

* * *

Bon, je ne sais pas si j'ai réussi à faire passer les émotions et sentiments que je voulais faire passer, mais le résultat est là. Si vous avez aimé, dites le moi. Et si vous n'avez pas aimé, dites le moi aussi ^^


End file.
